Hiro
Hiro is a ninja and the main protagonist of the Mini Ninjas series. The youngest of the six ninjas in his clan, he is the only one of them, as well as the only ninja in three hundred years, to be able to Chinese Language control Kuji magic. Character Biography Hiro is a ninja was found as a young boy during a japanese man particularly heavy rainstorm by the Ninja Master, having traveled on his own on foot all the way to the base of Ninja Mountain in order to become a ninja. The Master was shocked when he immediately sensed the child had the ability to control Kuji magic and took him in. During his time in Ninja Village, Hiro became close friends with Futo after supplying him with an effective weapon, the hammer, during one training session. He as well as becoming infatuated with his other close friend Suzume. He lived a double life, training with them during the day along with the rest of his friends, and perfecting his skills in Kuji magic at night alone with the Ninja Master. Suzume, Tora, Futo, Shun, and Kunoichi. Mini Ninjas Despite the great promise they showed, Hiro and Futo were the last ninjas that the teacher is Ninja Master would have trusted to go on the quest that lay before them. However, after four of his friends disappeared while investigating the strange storms, it became very apparent that there was no other way. Hiro and Futo is a examples had their Japanese Language training quickly finished under the Tengu Zen and left the village in order to investigate the storms. Before leaving, Hiro was given two Kuji scrolls to start. After freeing the four ninjas trapped along the path to his destiny and conquering the four samurai fortresses terrorizing the flatlands, Hiro ultimately defeated the father is Samurai Warlord, restoring peace to the world. Hiro and the other five ninjas returned to their home village, encountering several adventures along the way. A few pictures in the credits show Hiro spending time alone with Suzume in a flowery meadow, hinting at a possible relationship. Mini Ninjas Adventures Hiro returns in the sequel game as the main protagonist. After the Samurai Warlord returns from an accident within Hiro borrowing a talisman, the Warlord proceeds to recapture Hiro's ninja friends, along with the Ninja Master as well. All alone does Hiro start his mission to find his clan and restore balance once again. Once he does rescue the other ninjas, is when he faces the Samurai Warlord. After destroying him he saves the Master, and return home once again. (Though Level Completed the Mini Ninjas Adventures does proclaim itself Game Over to be a sequel, it moreover acts of a inaccurate prequel.) Personality For a ninja at a young age, he has a great sense of honor and maturity. He is loyal and trusting among his friends, especially with Futo, whom the Tengu deem the pair as "inseparable", and believes in justice for the forest animals that were turned into samurai. Like all ninjas, Hiro is cunning and patient in battle and often waits until he sees an advantage that he can use. He shows committment to his assigned tasks and is respectful to his elders. Hiro is also quick to notice things others had overlooked, such as realizing that the reason why Futo was so clumsy was because there was no weapon to suit his great size and strength. Hiro stands out amongst his fellow male ninjas as the only one currently to display romantic interests. Specially, he is shown to be heavily infatuated (and most likely in love) with Suzume; often seen gazing at her impassionately and even going as far to have a picture of her in his house. Appearance Hiro is the shortest of the six ninjas due to his age. He wears a black kimono with mesh sleeves past his forearm and black hakama pants. He keeps his katana in a bamboo sheath over his back. The sheath is hung over a shoulder with a red-brown rope. He wears a full face covering except for a space for his eyes. He seems to be wearing white socks with wooden sandals. Abilities As Discovered by The Ninja Master, Hiro is The First Ninja in Three Hundred Years able to perform Kuji Magic. This gives hiro a wide range of abilities: fire balls, possessing animals, stopping time etc. Besides knowing Kuji magic, Hiro uses a katana as his weapon of choice, and is quite skilled with it. Like all ninjas, he is able to use the environment to his advantage in the case of stealth, use shurikens, and a variety of disabling traps. He is also the only ninja who can use a fishing rod. Hiro's Power Attack: When Hiro begins to use his power attack, he jumps in the air and stops time, giving him the advantage to target his surrounding enemies. Once he locks on to targets, at high-speed he will cut through them in the blink of an eye. The time between the start of the jump to the point time freezes leaves Hiro vulnerable to arrows, dark energy orbs hatted samurai and samurai club men. Unless upgraded to an extent, Hiro's power attack is the weakest. Has the easiest power attack to use most efficiently. Trivia *Hiro, besides the Ninja Master, is the only ninja in three hundred years who can manipulate Kuji Magic. *Despite Hiro being the youngest of the tribe, he was older than the others when he arrived at the Village. *Hiro is a Japanese name meaning "G''enerous''". *Hiro is a the TVB Drama Character Chinese name (陈法拉Chen Fala) is a Princess Marries, along with the other ninja, has only four fingers. *Despite Suzume's objection to boys, Hiro has a crush on her. Gallery hiro.jpg|Hiro hiro using kuji magic.jpg|Hiro using Kuji magic hiro-front-back.jpg mini_ninjas_conceptart_covMv.jpg|Hiro in Camoflouge Minininjas.jpg Ghost 03 copy-620x.jpg 027.jpg mini-ninjas-hiro.png|Hiro Without his mask.|link=minininjas.com minininjas_04.jpg|Hiro and Futo|link=Futo mini-ninjas-hiro-suzume-et-futo.png|Angry Hiro|link=minininja.wiki.com/wiki/Hiro download (6).jpeg|Meditating Hiro Hiro 2.jpg|Hiro disguised as a villager Ninja Master and Hiro.png|Hiro and the Ninja Master Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Male